SIMPLEMENTE MAGICO
by Jess M. Potter
Summary: Cuando la vida es difícil, solo la amistad puede superarlo todo. One-shoot sobre un momento en la vida de nuestro trío de oro.ubicado en sexto año.


Nada es mio ... ojala ... todo es propiedad de Jo Rowling nuestra reina.

**SIMPLEMENTE MÁGICO**

Era una tarde soleada y tranquila en Hogwarts, de esas tardes que no hay ánimos para nada, solo para estirarse bajo la sombra de un gran árbol y ver las nubes pasar tranquilamente sobre tu cabeza y pensar en la fácil vida que tienen, solo dejándose llevar por el viento a lugares hermosos y recónditos del mundo y sin la mínima preocupación de hacer algo mal, o que a sus familias nubes les pueda pasar algo malo.

Porque en esos tiempos el mundo era todo menos un lugar seguro, después de la confirmación de que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había vuelto nadie había podido dormir en paz, debido a las tantas precauciones que se estaban tomando, que si las protecciones, que si el fidelio, que siempre estar en Alerta Permanente y todo para evitar la tortura y posterior muerte de alguno de sus seres queridos. Eran tiempos oscuros, una oscuridad de las cuales apenas se puede notar un pequeñísimo, casi imperceptible, destello de luz al final y para muchos ese destello lastimosamente tenia nombre: Harry Potter o "el elegido" según algunos.

Recién comenzaba Junio y Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol ubicado a un lado del lago, un árbol que proyectaba una sombra enorme gracias a su gran frondosidad, una sombra muy necesaria porque ese verano especialmente había sido muy caluroso. El trío se encontraba "estudiando" para los exámenes finales que serian en pocos días, digo "estudiando" porque la única que estaba leyendo y tomando apuntes era Hermione, ella había convencido a Ron y a Harry de tomar solo un rato de su "ocupado" tiempo para estudiar un poco Transformaciones y ellos muy resignadamente habían aceptado por que pensaron que solo así se librarían un poco de la patológica necesidad de Hermione de estudiar compulsivamente muchas horas antes de los exámenes.

Recientemente habían salido a una excursión a Hogsmeade por lo tanto Ron tenía una munición medianamente grande de caramelos de Honeydukes, que en ese mismo momento estaba comiendo muy felizmente mientras miraba el paisaje y de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas de reojo a Hermione, no sin que las mejillas del pelirrojo se tiñeran de un leve tono rosado, esta situación no paso desapercibida por Harry quien reía discretamente de vez en cuando al mirar divertido a sus amigos.

Harry estaba pasando por una situación de muchísimo estrés y Ron y Hermione estaban muy preocupados por ello, todos los eventos pasados últimamente en la vida de su mejor amigo eran una carga demasiado grande para la vida de un joven de apenas 16 años. Creían que Harry en cualquier momento iba a explotar y esa situación no era del todo beneficiosa en tiempos como esos y es que tener a un asesino maniático detrás de tu trasero día y noche, que además se entromete en tus sueños no es algo agradable de padecer, por eso Ron y Hermione trataban de tener a Harry ocupado, pasando tiempo juntos o estudiando o practicando quidditch varias horas después de clase o en sus horas libres.

Harry tenía entre sus manos el libro de Quidditch através de los tiempos, su libro favorito desde que lo había sostenido por primera vez, era como la veinteava vez que lo leía y nunca se cansaría de hacerlo. Paró un momento su lectura y dejo que la brisa veraniega acariciase suavemente su piel y sonrió relajadamente, le recordaba cuando tomaba su escoba y volaba por los verdes campos del castillo. Se quito las gafas y se sobo los ojos con cansancio ya llevaban poco mas de 2 horas ahí sentados bajo la sombra del árbol pero no le importaba, eran momentos como esos en los que podía disfrutar de la compañía de las 2 personas que mas aprecia en el mundo, se coloco de nuevo las gafas y miro de soslayo a Ron que le lanzaba miradas discretas a Hermione mientras ella leía concentradamente su libro, esto le hizo gracia y paso su mirada a Mione, pensó en como una persona podía concentrarse tanto en un libro, teniendo alrededor suyo un paraíso terrenal como distracción … y a Ron lanzándote miraditas enamoradas a cada rato, esto le provoco más gracia y empezó a reírse, primero era una risa suave y alegre y de pronto paso a ser unas carcajadas enormes que lo tiraron al piso sosteniéndose el estomago del esfuerzo, Ron y Hermione lo miraron extrañados, luego se miraron entre los dos y también empezaron a reír acompañando a Harry en el piso, era una escena bizarra, tres extraños chicos que luego de estar concentrados en lo suyo, empezaron a reír maniáticamente y sin razón aparente, luego de un rato se calmaron y volvieron a sentarse dándose miradas divertidas entre los tres.

-¿Qué es tan divertido Harry?- pregunto Hermione con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

-Sabes… no lo sé - respondió el peli negro devolviéndole la gran sonrisa.

-Estás loco compañero – comento Ron despreocupadamente y copiando la sonrisa de sus amigos.

-Es solo que estoy en el mejor lugar del mundo, rodeado de mis mejores amigos, haciendo lo que más me gusta y sin importarme lo que pase allá afuera, bueno no sin importarme del todo porque todos los días tengo esa sensación de que algo muy pero muy malo nos caerá encima, a nosotros y a la comunidad mágica, en cualquier momento, pero estando aquí, con ustedes, rodeado de esta tranquilidad y con la protección de Dumbledore es algo que no ocupa las prioridades de mi cabeza en este momento.-dijo Harry melancólicamente.

Ron y Hermione solo se miraron a los ojos con pesar por un momento y luego miraron a Harry con ternura, ellos sabían que su amigo era poco expresivo y no comentaba sus sentimientos abiertamente ante cualquiera, es más, era la primera vez que lo habían escuchado hablar así, con ese temor palpable en su voz a punto de quebrarse, pero al mismo tiempo con esa determinación y valentía increíbles que caracterizaban a su amigo.

-Sabes que estaremos siempre para ti pase lo que pase ¿no es cierto? .-dijo Hermione

-Sí, lo sé y eso me preocupa.-

-¿Tienes miedo que te dejemos?-dijo un anonadado Ron.

-No, tengo miedo que les pase algo por mi culpa, nunca me lo perdonaría.-Harry los miro intensamente y luego agacho la mirada, sus dos amigos nunca lo habían visto tan susceptible, parecía ser un pequeño de 5 años asustado por los monstruos que podían aparecer debajo de su cama.- a veces pienso que Voldemort al final va a quitarme todo lo que he armado poco a poco, toda mi felicidad, mi hogar, mis seres queridos, tengo miedo, mucho miedo.- poco a poco su voz se cortaba cada vez mas.

- ustedes son mi estabilidad emocional, sin ustedes todo esto, todo lo que he pasado, me habría llevado a un hueco muy profundo del que yo sé que no podría salir, pero no paso y les estoy muy agradecido, han sido la familia que nunca pude tener, porque la mía me la arrebataron.- alzó la mirada con lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos y una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Ron tenía los ojos aguados y una expresión seria en su rostro, mientras Hermione era un mar de lágrimas y tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Fue una reacción mutua, los tres al mismo tiempo se lanzaron a los brazos de sus mejores amigos en el mundo, las personas que los entendían, que los querían, que los protegían, los que eran parte de su felicidad.

Se quedaron un largo tiempo abrazados soltando todo lo que tenían, hasta a Ron se le escapo una que otra lagrima rebelde, cuando se separaron se quedaron mirando hacia el cielo, solo estando ahí, acostados en la hierba, con Harry en el centro, y todos callados disfrutando el momento pues a pesar de estar rodeados de problemas y presentimientos malignos a cada momento, la amistad que se profesaban llegaba a romper todo lo malo y a superar las desventuras de sus vidas. y así llego el atardecer y el cielo se tiño de tonos naranja, rosados y amarillos por todas partes, era un momento mágico entre amigos, mágico como todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, mágico como sus vidas, simplemente mágico.


End file.
